ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door (HND) Members Part 1
Ace Lightning Ace lived in Canada who dream to be a professional surfer but a road accident disabled his legs. His dream destroyed, Ace took a job as an astronomer but while there, he yearned to walk again and surf through what was beyond the norms. Suddenly, an arm band suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attached itself onto Ace's hand. The arm band revealed to Ace that it was part of an ancient race of lightning based aliens known as the Shokras and defenders of the Wild Space against many tyrannical beings such as their enemies, the Rigellians. With the Shokras defeated and the Rigellians planning to invade Earth, Ace took it upon himself to be the hero that surfed the storms, Ace Lightning. Alan Crystal/ The Invisible Man Alan worked as an assistant scientist for Wallace Morton. Only when revealed Morton's corrupt nature that Alan decided to whistle blow and while saving animals from captivity, he got hit by an experimental power source that turned his body invisible. That day, he became the Invisible Man. AppleBloom Apple Boom is an Equestrian and younger sister to Apple Jack. Apple Bloom is a good natured mare but desires to step out of her sister's shadow leading her to join Heroes Next Door. As an Earth class, she possesed an incredible physical prowess and with the addition of plant based magic allowing to summon vines to capture enemies or creating tree golems to attack. Arrgh Arrgh was once a General of an evil Troll but defected. Ever since then, he decided to atone his sins by be the guardian of the Troll Hunter. With the current Troll Hunter joining HND, Arrgh joined in and worked as a door gunner for a gunship. Ash Zero/ Ratman A middle class worker who wanted to become a superhero. HND mostly refer to him as the Part Time Hero due to taking various odd jobs in his time while various supervillains consider Ratman a joke as he gets rescued more than the rescuees. While unable to be the superhero he envisioned, Asher is considered a big help to the other HND heroes as he repaired a lot of their technology, cataloging all items obtained, provide helpful advice and more. Only when HND was away due to a big emergency and the supervillains banded together to invade HND HQ that Ratman showed his real prowess. With help from those that stayed behind, Ratman used the things he learned here as an advantage and bested all the invaders earning the respect of the Heroes Next Door. B.O.B B.O.B is a gelatinous creature as a result of an experiment gone wrong. Able to shift his body to enter tight spaces and expand and the ability to regenerate making him partially invincible. Despite being unable to communicate and showed no signs of intelligence, he is actually one of the smartest, second only to Dr. Cockroach. He was part of the Beast Brigade, a WW II group of super commandos like the Justice Corps. Currently, he joined HND. Baljeet/ Hanuman Man Baljeet was part of an alien experiment that turned him into a alien hybrid with fast reflexes and amazing jumping abilties. Ben-Talak A Bobak known for making up convoluted stories but joining Heroes Next Door that he gained some actual stories to tell. Bertha A gentle giant who loves to hang out with her friends. If mess with them, Bertha shows a fierce side that would make those regret. Betty Barrett/Ranger Betty A human who was born from the colony of the 1970s space program, Project Eden. She joined the Galactic Rangers and was mentored by Ranger Per-Ri who she considers a fatherly substitute. After Per-Ri left, he contacted the Galactic Rangers to send in Betty as a replacement. Warrior Billy A professional monster hunter. Born in Romania, he was adopted by Dutch Vampire Hunter, Van Helsing. Under Van's tutelage, Billy became an individual of physical peak. Billy has go on to battle many supernatural threats such as the Krylock, Fire Count and the Lich. Blossom The most popular girl in her school at Sherman, Illinois until a accident occurred there that resulted her to move to Townsville. Extremely timid for some time until discovering her powers and the resposibilities that came with it allowed her to be more confident once more. Along with the powers of a Demi God, Blossom is able to summon the power of ice. She wields the spear of Zeus which holds the power of Zeus's Thunderbolts. BoBoiBoy A boy from Malaysia who discovered the Gauntlet of the Elements. He has the power of Earth, Wind and Lightning. When he grew older, his powers evolve into Earthquake, Cyclone and Thunderstorm. Bombo A Monster and friend of Zeke's. Having been exiled by his kind for his voracious appetite but found sanctuary in one of remaining Tamer strongholds where he met Zeke. Although he tends to annoy Zeke but his loyalty has prove to be one of his greatest traits. Bombo has considerable durability and the ability to store many items inside his belly. Boyster A citizen of Atlantis. Boyster can fire multiple pearls and incredible defensive capabilities with his shell. Brenda/Lasso She belonged to a band of heroes known as the Teamo Supremo. Brenda and her family worked in a ranch where her most famous trait is hog tying animals. When joining Teamo Supremo, she was given the Arm of Courage, a powerful rope tech that can be used as her famous Lasso and a whip. Bubbles Bubbles has been described as the slacker student by day and party girl at night. Making up for it is her sweetness which can melt the hearts of others. Bubbles was granted the power of the Fire element. She wield a magical boxes provided by Pandora that granted Bubbles to provide her and allies protection from attacks or capturing defeated foes. Buford/ Belch Man Buford is the tough and lazy bunch of the group but possessed a powerful sonic roar that could tear down any obstacle. Bullet Bullet was your average preteen girl in Townsville. Until the city's heroes, the Power Girls went missing leaving it vulnerable to attack. However Zeus enacted a plan and chose Bullet to be the new champion and granted her new powers. Bunsen Bunsen is an enigma even to the members of HND. Its unknown how he came to be here and his origin is unknown. He isn't an alien, a demon or a Magi or anything else. However, he was brought in by The Phantom.